csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Haunted330/Archive 1
Request for administrator response I must inform you that your request for administrator rights has been declined at this time. I just don't think you're experienced enough to be an administrator just now, and more importantly, you need to apply for either moderator rights, chat moderator rights, or rollback rights, before you can apply for administrator-ship. Please don't let yourself be disheartened by this response. Take some time to prove what you're able to do as an editor, and consider applying for moderator, chat moderator, or rollback rights if you wish to be eligible for administrator rights. If you do those things, you might be ready for administrator rights. If you have any questions or concerns about my decision to decline your request, please leave me a message on my talk page, or start a new section on the Administrator's Noticeboard. Thank you! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:34, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Well, looking at some of your contributions on other wikis, you look as though you'd have enough experience for higher tiered rights, but you'd still need to apply for lower tiered rights first. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:19, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Request for chat moderator response As you will probably have noticed by now, your request for chat moderator rights has been approved. I trust that you know how the chat moderator tools work, and if you don't, I'm sure you will soon enough. Here's a page about chat and about the additional user tools that chat moderators have. Congratulations on your promotion, and good luck! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Chat Moderator Status I am informing you that this is the second time myself and the administrative team have seen you be issued a global block for legitimate reasons. Please note that this is not a good sign, and will put your chances of keeping your chat moderator rights at risk. When you first joined this wiki, you requested administrator rights. However we have seen several behavioural issues that clearly prove that you are not a good fit for administrator rights, or even chat moderator rights. Already another member of the administrative team has supported the removal of your chat moderator rights, and had you been blocked for an additional three days, that user's wish would have been granted. And now you have been globally blocked a second time. And now we know why. If your block does not expire in 7 days, you will lose your chat moderator status. If you engage in any similar behaviour, after your block expires, your rights will be revoked without further warning. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Timer shall last for seven days. Time remaining: :If you are still blocked after this timer expires, and your rights do get revoked, you can always re-request them, if you feel that you are ready to reclaim them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:11, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Chat Moderator Rights have been revoked Your global block expired within the 7 day time limit. However you immediately received a third global block, after you silently removed my addition to the reports page. It shows that you do not want to deal with your own guilt, and it is a mark of a truly irresponsible chat moderator, which is why I am revoking your chat moderator rights. You were warned not to do anything that could risk a third global block, and you have landed yourself in trouble again. Feel free to re-request them, but don't expect any more of your requests to pass anytime soon. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:49, October 10, 2015 (UTC)